


In the Pink

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Disobeying Orders, Drabble, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Obedience, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over the Knee, Punishment, Requested, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Requested by a Tumblr anon: A 'bad' Amanda is punished by the Captain.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	In the Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: MA, Nsfw  
> Spoilers: None  
> Trigger warnings: spanking, dom/sub personalities, edging, orders
> 
> Want to request a specific scenario?  
> Anonymously- on my Tumblr OR  
> on my Instagram, here on AO3, or FF.net!

The office is so quiet, Amanda can hear the hum of the fluorescents as she awaits her punishment. Olivia has been at the desk, eyes on her paperwork for at least the last twenty minutes, completely ignoring Amanda's presence. At last, she slides her glasses from her face and pushes back from the desk.

She still makes no eye contact, simply crosses to the couch that runs beneath the window and sits. “Come here,” she tells the blonde firmly.

Rollins turns in place, biting her lip as she looks apprehensively at Liv's lap. Without being told, she opens the waist of her pants, then pulls them down along with her panties, then positioned herself over Olivia's knees.

“Tell me why you're being punished,” Liv says evenly, running the smooth palm of her hand over the cheeks of Rollins' ass.

“Because I was bad,” Amanda says immediately, her voice both remorseful and anticipatory.

Liv pinches one cheek, leaving it stinging. Immediate Amanda feels herself wet with desire. “Be more specific,” she demands.

“I – I disobeyed you. You told me to wear a skirt today.”

“That's right, and what did you do instead?”

“I wore pants.”

“Right. Pants!” With the repeat of the word, Liv brought her hand down in a hard spank across Amanda's cheeks. “How am I supposed to bend you over the desk and put my fingers into you in pants?”

She spanks her again, watching the shape of her hand bloom pink on Amanda's pale skin before she squeezes each cheek. The blonde is squirming in her lap as she picks up the pace, spanking three, four, five more times. Finally, Amanda lets out a whimper. Curious, Liv draws her middle finger up the cleft of Amanda's pussy, finding her undeniably aroused.

“Looks like my girl is enjoying this,” she murmurs, swirling her fingertip through the trail of wer. “Is your little clit hard?”

“Yes, Captain,” Amanda nods.

Olivia uses one hand to open her, then presses the finger in to verify, finding the sweet knot of nerves throbbing. Amanda moans quietly, trying to behave. Liv doesn't relent, but continues to roll and nip the bud between her fingertips. She slots her thumb over it and then brings the other hand down, spanking again.

“ _Ungh_ ,” Rollins grits out, her eyes fluttering closed.

“You're getting even wetter,” Liv chides, clicking her tongue. “What am I going to do with you?” Her fingers leave her clit and slide upward, into the wellspring of Amanda's wetness, filling her without warning.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” the blonde cried, instinctively rocking back onto the sweet intrusion.

“See? If you had done as told,” Liv murmured, working her fingers slowly, “you could have had your first orgasm hours ago. Since you were bad . . . ” she trailed off, just her middle finger sinking in and out of Amanda. She sped up until the wet squelch of her thrusts were the loudest sound in the room. “Now you have to wait.”

Olivia stopped abruptly, sinking the slick finger into her mouth to taste her lover. She patted her bottom, and Amanda stood, pouting and flushed. “Leave the pants down,” she instructed, “and stand over there.” Liv motioned to the corner that was parallel to her desk.

Amanda stepped into the corner, her breathing a little heavy, ass still pinked from her Captain’s blows. Liv returned to her paperwork, and for a stretch, things were quiet again. When the brunette spoke again, it was to ask:

“Are you still wet?”

“Yes, Captain,” Rollins answered.

“Touch yourself.” Obeying, Amanda pushed two fingers into where she is slippery. “Tell me how wet you are,” Liv says huskily.

“Dr-dripping,” Amanda tells her, “down my thighs.”

“Are you close?”

A hiss: “ _Yess_ . . .”

“Yes what?”

“Yes. Captain,” she grinds out.

“Stop, Amanda.” With a whine, she pulls her hand from her clit, panting. “Good girl.” Olivia shuffles her paperwork and tidies her desk, getting ready to leave. When she is almost done, she crosses to the corner, pulling up Amanda's pants and closing them. “You’re doing so good,” she breathes into her ear, “and girls who take their punishment well get to finish in my mouth. Let's go home.”

Amanda steps away from the corner, eager to get moving.

**END**

* * *

[Tumblr](http://www.aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com)

[Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/HeartEyes4Mariska)


End file.
